In Which Zig Skips Rehearsal and Doesn't Regret It
by elilover2
Summary: Zig helps Eli one day after school and gets a very nice reward.


**A/N:**

**Oh jesus, it's been a awhile.**

**I don't own Degrassi or anything associated with it.**

**This is for dirtythings666 though, I regret to say, this story shall not be dirty. **

Zig Novak was nervous for several reasons as he headed to WhisperHug practice, the main one being that he had skipped the last few practices out of sheer boredom, and having to tell that to Mo was terrifying. He expected a punishment both cruel and unusual and probably mortifying as well. If anything, Mo was open to getting a good laugh out of any situation.

He passed a few classrooms, most of them filled with students, today being a popular day for after school club meetings. It irked Zig that everyone else looked so happy because his stomach was twisting and churning with the oncoming confrontation. Just as he was reaching the door to the practice room, a loud voice yelled something along the lines of you "Hey, mind giving me a hand?"

Zig turned to look back down the hallway and saw a familiar figure: Eli Goldsworthy. Eli was standing in front of the auditorium door, arms crossed casually. As Zig was the only other person in the hallway, the question was probably being directed at him. After a few seconds of shock he headed towards the other boy, shoving his hands in his pockets. Eli said something, probably thanks, but the blood was pounding in Zig's ears at their proximity.

Zig had what Tori called "a huge mancrush" on Eli.

"I need you to help me move some props around, if you have time of course." Eli instructed as they entered the large auditorium, Zig tripping a little on the stage steps. Eli left softly and steadied him, keeping a hand on his shoulder the rest of the way up. It made Zig's heart pound and his face flush, even when they were both safely on the stage and Eli's hand was gone.

"None of it's very heavy, but there's a good bit, and I didn't want to be here all night."

Zig smiled slightly, "I don't have anything better to do, really."

"Good, because this will prevent you from doing anything else for the next hour." Eli laughed and Zig laughed with him, nervously and without much intensity, but it was still a laugh. Eli smirked a bit and held out his hand.

"Before I use you as slave labor, I figure I should at least properly introduce myself: I'm Eli Goldsworthy."

Zig gripped the proffered hand and blushed again, "I know who you are."

"My reputation precedes me I see." Eli withdrew his hand looked thoughtful. Zig shook his head a bit and tried to think of a response that wouldn't make him look like an idiot.

"Not really, I know you because of Tristan."

"Ah, Tristan. Good man, not many people are like him."

Zig wasn't sure what to say to that, so he settled for a nod and change of topic, "So, what am I moving?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Eli lead him towards the back of the stage, pushing through the curtain. Backstage was bland except for the huge stacks of cardboard boxes everywhere, costumes and props spilling from every one. At Zig's open-mouthed stare, Eli chuckled, shaking his head.

"I should have shown you the workload first, right?"

"No, it's fine. Where are we moving it?" Zig shook himself out of his stupor and hurried forward, gripping the first box he came to tightly in his arms. It wasn't very heavy, like Eli had said, but the shape made it hard to carry. A plastic sword tip shifted a bit, poking Zig in the eye. He winced and tried to shuffle the box around, noting that Eli was carrying two boxes with apparent ease.

"We have a new costume closet down the hall, just follow me." Eli said and took off, disappearing through a black painted door. Zig was forced to shove the door open, somewhat unceremoniously, with his ass to get out into the brightly lit hallway. Eli was waiting on the other side, smirking lightly at the feat. He didn't say anything, simply turned and headed a little ways down the hall. There was an old janitor's closet with the door standing open that could only be their destination.

Eli was already returning for more boxes when Zig slipped into the closet, setting his box down with a huff. The closet was small, cramped but cozy, housing a few lone spray bottles and a roll of paper towels. It smelled of cleaning supplies and mothballs, causing Zig's nose to wrinkle. He was glad to get back out into the hallway and the auditorium, picking up another box.

After the first few loads, the carrying became easier, and Zig grew more comfortable. He was able to forgo his nerves, joking and talking to Eli without turning even the lightest shade of pink.

Eli was a cool person, genuinely nice and funny. There were rumors about him, most of them true, something he wasn't afraid to admit. It amazed Zig, the fact that he was ok with who he was. Zig wasn't embarrassed or self-concious, but he had his moments of doubt just like everyone. It was easy, when he considered how little his parents made and how much Tori's did and everyone else's seemed to, to get caught up in self pity.

With Eli, it was easy to forget all of that.

When all of the boxes were moved, Zig found himself sitting on the stage just talking. He liked to listen to Eli talk about his play and, when it finally came to it, Eli listened to what he had to say about home and grades and everything. He really listened too, not that thing that Tori did that, while not self absorbed exactly, was pretty close. She liked to pretend to listen and give horrible advice when asked, proving that she hadn't understood a single word.

Eli gave good advice, great advice, sensational advice.

Zig was barely aware of the time when Eli finally got to his feet, holding out a hand for Zig. Zig took it and was hoisted to his feet, glancing at his ratty watch. It was nearly 6:30.

"Sorry for keeping you so long." He murmured to the floor and Eli laughed softly, his hand lifting Zig's head so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

"I owe you something for helping me."

Zig couldn't breathe as the older boy leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Zig's. For a few blissfull seconds, they kissed and ignored the world. After those few blissful seconds, Eli pulled away. He wasn't smirking but smiling a crooked smile that made Zig's heart skip a beat.

"Thanks."

Zig made sure to say "You're welcome" though not in a way that required any words at all.


End file.
